Short
by The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg
Summary: Macau feels down one day because of his height and Hong Kong only wants to cheer him up. Story for Ulrich Vurwp who asked very kindly and was patient! Love you!


**New story for~~~ Ulrich Vurwp! This one is about Macau and H. K.! Kawaii, aru ne! Here it is!**

**~*~v~*~**

The sun had begun to go down. Hong Kong and Macau were making their way home from a World Meeting China had dragged them to. The meeting, this time, had been in China, so China decided to treat all the nations… Except Hong Kong and Macau.

"_You are too young to drink, aru." _Were the words the elder used to send them home. And so there they were.

Hong Kong's face did not show this, but he was bored. Very bored. So bored he wanted to die. But all he did was continue walking. Macau was silent himself and Hong Kong had to wonder what was the matter.

Maybe he could do something to cheer up his older brother. Hong Kong truly worried for his brother. He really cared for his family and if one member was feeling down, he would do his best to cheer them up. But that was sometimes a problem, since his face was as emotionless as Japan's.

Hong Kong continued to watch Macau who was not smiling or talking as he usually was. It begun to get scary to him.

_What's wrong?_

**~*~v~*~**

**MACAU'S POV**

People were so mean. I knew that I was short. Shorter than my _younger _brother, Hong Kong. I knew that. I wasn't stupid. It just was that way.

Stupid Denmark.

All he does is hurt everyone. My eyes began to sting and I blinked, rapidly. Hong Kong was walking with me and I couldn't let him know I was sad. Nope. That would mean I was weaker. And I'm not.

Shorter, most definitely, does not mean weaker.

**~*~v~*~**

**HONG KONG'S POV**

_What's wrong with him? _

I watched Macau walk a bit faster, his small legs, clad with green pants, moved so fast, they were blurred. I caught up with him easily and then I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I poked him.

He jumped and looked at me. I poked him again.

This time, he spoke. "May I help you?"

I didn't say anything, instead, choosing to poke him again. And again. And again.

Finally, Macau grabbed my finger in his small hand. "Stop that."

"What's wrong, Macau?" I asked, carefully prying his fingers from my index.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just wondering what's for dinner."

I didn't buy it. That was such a stupid answer. I looked around. We were about half-way home, crossing a park that was filled with children. "Do you want to play in the park?"

Macau glared at me. "Just because I' m short doesn't mean that I'm a child!" he yelled and turned and ran.

_Bingo._

**~*~V~*~**

**MACAU'S POV**

"Hong Kong is such an idiot_," _I muttered_. _

I kicked a bunch of leaves. They fluttered around and then landed on the ground, lifeless.

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him."

**~*~v~*~**

**HONG KONG'S POV**

_You brat. _

I watched as Macau walked into the forest muttering about how much he hated me.

I ran forward.

**~*~v~*~**

**MACAU'S POV**

Someone tackled me from behind. I struggled over the person's weight, my face pressed against the cool, wet leaves on the forest floor.

"You do not really hate me, right?" a familiar voice spoke over my head.

"Hong Kong?" My voice sounded muffled against the ground.

Hong Kong got off of me and sat back. I scrambled to my feet and stared at the Asian. He was playing with a yellow leaf.

"W—well," I stammered, averting my gaze from H. K..

"Oh." I could see out of the corner of my eye, Hong Kong getting up and walking away from me, into the forests.

**~*~v~*~**

Hong Kong didn't come back home that night. China was super worried. I was worried too. I mean, it _was _kind of my fault, but I've never seen Hong Kong like that. I would have never thought he would take me seriously.

_I am just a pipsqueak. _

I buried my face in my pillow. It was almost time for the World Meeting. China usually didn't take Hong Kong or me, but yesterday… Well I don't know… He just wanted to take us, I guess.

Suddenly there was a crash and a scream from outside my room. I shot out of bed, running out of the room to see China holding a knife at Hong Kong's impassive face.

"China!" I cried. "What are you doing?"

"He scared me, aru!" he gasped, putting a hand to his chest. "Were you tying to give me a heart attack?"

Hong Kong shrugged. "Sorry."

"Where were you?" I asked, as he began to walk to his room.

"In China," he deadpanned and I bit my lip.

My eyes began to sting. Now Hong Kong hated me and it was my fault. "Hong Kong!" I wailed and through myself at him, my arms looping around his waist. "I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!"

**~*~v~*~**

**NO ONE'S POV**

Hong Kong smiled slightly at his older brother, slowly putting his arms around him. "It is okay, Macau. I know you did not mean it."

Macau looked at his younger brother, tearfully. "S—so you do not hate me, right?"

Hong Kong shook his head and placed a light kiss on Macau's forehead.

"S—so, _cute, aru!" _China squealed taking his two brothers into his arms. "My cute baby brothers!"

Macau and Hong Kong groaned, but made no move to get out of their older brother's embrace. It had been proved useless countless of times before.

"China, let go," Hong Kong finally said, tired of having his cheek pressed against his brother's shoulder.

"B—but," China whined.

There was a crackle and a shriek then everything was quiet.

"I think we should run," Macau whispered, backing away from the black powder covered, mad, Asian country. Hong Kong nodded silently.

"Hong Kong, aru!"

**~*~v~*~**

**There ya go! I apologize to Ulrich Vurwp because this took me FOREVER!**

**Well, at least it's up now! **

**R&R**

**Signed:**

**Luxembourg**


End file.
